


Frost Vault

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: “Caitlin, my snow angel...” HR whimpered, vision blurred by tears. “Fight her.  Please, please fight her.  I know you’re still in there—you have to be!”





	Frost Vault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToLiveForWells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/gifts).



> [drwellsismydad](https://drwellsismydad.tumblr.com/) requested hella angsty HR/Cait, so here ya go.

“Caitlin—”

“That’s not my name!” Killer Frost hissed, her slap stinging on his cheek.  She burned the pain away with an icy hand, freezing his tears with a kiss. “Oh, honey, you made me hit you again...”

HR choked, “I’m sor-sorry!”

“I forgive you, but you need to get certain things through that cute, silly head of yours, and one of those things is that Caity’s gone.  She can’t keep you safe from that bounty hunter.”

“Francisco—”

“Is no match for his clear better.  But me? She can’t vibe with a frozen heart.”

“C—Killer Frost, you don’t have to do that.”

“Don’t have to what?  Do whatever it takes to keep the most precious person in my life safe???”

HR’s lower lip wobbled until he bit it, protests dying in his throat, “I... I miss our friends...”

“I know, honey, but we’ll see them again.  You just need to stay here for a little bit longer, just until I do some hunting of my own.”

HR froze when she kissed him for good luck.

Her heels clacked against the metal floor of the Time Vault, vibeproofed by his doppelganger’s bodysnatcher.  The door sealed shut upon her departure.

HR shivered, body desperate to defrost.  He rattled his cuffs against the infamous wheelchair to no avail.

HR understood that he needed to be here until Killer Frost... neutralized Miss Reynolds, but did he have to be here alone?  C-couldn’t somebody stay with him?

Please???

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere.


End file.
